Locked In
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: A school shooting/ torture session takes place in the host club.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down to Music Room #3, looking at my watch I saw that I would be just on time today. I opened the door to see that everyone else had already arrived and were getting ready to greet the ladies.

"Haruhi! Where have you been!" Hikaru whined. I looked down at my watch again.

"What do you mean, I'm right on time." I replied.

"We need you to make the coffee." Hiakru and Kouru replied in unison.

"Fine." I muttered as I trudged off to the back room.

The Host club was in full swing and I had been running around making sure everyone had there refreshments. I look up as the door cracked open and a head poked around it, but it quickly shut again. I started to go towards the door to see who it was but the twins called me away exclaiming that they needed more tea as a guest had spilled their's. I rushed to clean up the spill and get more tea and then quickly returned to my own clients,

"Wow Haruhi, I don't know how the club even functioned before you were here. You seem to be doing everything!" One of my guests told me excitedly.

"That's sweet of you to say." I told her.

"Haruhi, when is there going to be another ball, I would so love to be able to dance with you." One girl asked.

"Oh yes, no one got to dance with you at the first, you have to hold another ball." Another girl said eagerly.

"That's sweet of you to say ladies, but honestly I'm not good at dancing." I replied.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm sure you can't be that bad." One girl assured me.

I was about to reply when I heard a gunshot. I looked to the source of the sound and saw the person who had earlier peaked in and I then scanned the room to see that Usachan's ear had been shot and Honey started to clutch his bunny, tears streaming down his face.

"Everyone stand up with there hands in front of them or I will shoot." The man yelled waving around his assault rifle.

Slowly every rose with there hands above their heads.

"Now get in line." He barked at us.

Everyone scrambled to line up keeping their hands above their heads. I stood between one of my guests and Mori- Senpai.

I glanced at Kyoya who stood at the end of line up, I could tell he was nervous. There was nothing we could do and if any of the clients got shot, or worse one the hosts, me closets friends, my family got shot. I don't know what I'll do.

Suddenly the man shot my hand. I screamed as I clutched my right hand to my chest it was now gushing blood. Mori moved to help me.

"Haruhi!" Everyone yelled.

"Quiet!" He shouted, "If I hear one sound from anyone or if I see any one move I will shoot to kill. Now I want every to put there hands in the air where I can see them."

Slowly I raised my hands. It was excruciating and I could feel blood staining arm of my blazer. I looked over at Mori- Senpai who gave me an apologetic look.

"Now I want all of you lovely ladies to march right into that closet." He said, using his gun to point to the back room door. Slowly the ladies walked to the door and the gunman followed, once everyone was in he closed the door and stuck a chair underneath the handle, sufficiently locking them inside.

"Now to deal with you Hosts" He said as if he were disgusted with us. "I want you all on you knees" We did so quickly and silently. He walked backwards, keeping his eyes on us, to the door. He cracked it open and gestured to come in, and in came 6 more men with huge assault rifles. "You guys know what to do."

The men walked up to us, and seemed to pick their target. First I saw Hunny get shot in the leg and Mori shot on his left arm. And then I felt a blow across my face. It seemed that a decently sized man had punched me square across the face and I felt my nose start to gush blood. I looked over at the other hosts and saw them getting quite the beating. I felt my torso getting beaten to a pulp with the occasional blow to the face, then my attacker took out a knife and starting slashing up my arms and then my face. and then he dragged the knife from the tip of my middle finger all the way down my body then he walked behind me and started carving something into my back. I let out a strangled cry, and he only cut deeper. I tried to remain quiet and still but it was proving to be an impossible task.

I looked over at the other hosts. Hunni- Senpai was out cold and Mori- Senpai looked like he was having trouble staying conscious while the rest of us just looked pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the knife running all over my body and then I heard more shots, I feared that someone would be killed, I tried to look over but my attacker punched my face before I could see if I had lost anyone, and then I heard another shot. This time though I felt the pain that came with a gun shot wound. Pain exploded in my leg. Then four more shots and pain exploded in my side, and shoulder. But two shots were left unaccounted for, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mori- Senpai had been shot on his side and Kyoya- Senpai in the leg. There was blood everywhere, it was a wonder that I wasn't dead yet. But I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I heard sirens in the distant.

"Damn it Dave, did you take the girls' cell phones?" One of the attackers said.

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something." Another replied.

"We gotta get outta here." Another said and then I heard foot steps heading to the door and then the door slammed shut.

I struggled to get myself upright. I looked at the others. I needed for them to be alright.

"Mori- Senpai?" I asked as I tried to reach over to him. "Mori - Senpai?" I asked again just barely reaching his shoulder. He didn't respond but I could see the slight rise in his chest. I was relieved but I was still unsure of the others.

"Haruhi?" I heard Kyoya call out.

"Kyoya?" I replied feebly.

I heard the doors to Music Room 3 open again, this time though it was the police.

I heard the police call over EMT's and soon I felt someone lightly checking over my wounds.

"Get the defibrillator!" I heard someone shout out. I felt my heart start to race. someone was dead and probably won't make it. I struggled to get my eyes back open, though I didn't remember closing them.

"It's okay dear." I heard the EMT next to me say.

I tried to ask if every one was okay, but I suddenly had trouble getting my mouth to form words.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

No it wasn't, not if we all didn't make it out okay. I felt myself being lifted on to a stretcher and carted away, I tried to protest but my body didn't respond. I hurt everywhere, It felt like my hand and shoulder and side and leg were on fire. This is what I imagined hell felt like. I started to feel even more tired and at some point I just gave in.

* * *

When I came to I was alone in a hospital room. I felt kind of sore all over, but I wasn't in nearly as much pain as I expected. I tried to get up but there were so many wires that it was impossible.

"Sweetie you shouldn't get up, your too weak and with that leg you won't be able to walk on your own for a while." The nurse chastised me.

"What about my friends, they're okay right. I need to see them." I said urgently

"You mean the 6 dashing men that came in at the same time as you?" She asked.

"Yes, them. Are they alright?" I asked again and I could my heart monitor speed up.

"Most of them are yes however one is in critical condition, Morinozuka Takashi I believe." She told me.

"I have to go see him." I said trying to get up.

"You are in no condition for this." She told me.

"I need to see him, he has to be alright, they all have to be alright." I said as I pulled some of the wires out of me.

"Miss, if you don't stop this nonsense I will have sedate you." The nurse told me sternly as she gently pushed me back down and fixed all the tubes and wires.

I sat back and waited for her to leave the room and when the coast was clear I took all of the tubes out of me, but when I went to stand pain shot up my left leg. I looked around and saw that there was a wheelchair just across the room. I just needed to get across the room, but that proved to be a more argues task than I first thought with intense pain radiating from side and every time I used my right hand to try alleviate pressure off my leg I could feel more blood seep out.

Slowly and surely though a I finally made it to the wheel chair, but by the time I got there I was exhausted. I just sat there for a minute as I tried to gather my strength but soon the room started going dark and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to I was back on my bed and I saw him looming over me. The person who had attacked me was now looking down at me.

"You fucking idiots, We are not done with you quite yet. Just you wait when you get out of this hospital I will end you." The man threatened me.

"Wait, what did we do?" I asked feebly.

"You guys ruined my life. And now I'm going to ruin yours." He answered.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything to you." I replied.

"You'll find out sooner or later what you did. Now it's lights out for you." He said has he punched my face. and then before I could even respond everything went black.

* * *

When I came to again I looked up to see Kyoya sitting next to me in a wheelchair.

"Where is he?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Who?" Kyoya asked sounding worried.

"The man, he was here. I saw him. He said that they weren't done with us yet. We're not safe." I replied.

"Well that means there has been a security breech. Haruhi, sorry I have to go check up on this." He said as he was about to wheel himself away.

"Wait Kyoya- Senpai, everyone else. Are they alright?" I asked, fearing the answer I would get.

"We all have some recovery to do, but it seems that Mori- Senpai was hurt the worst, but he's stable and should recover nicely. Tamaki and the Twins are alright, they all had a few cracked ribs but they will be fine and are set to be discharged in the morning." Kyoya- Senpai told me.

"They can't leave the hospital, none of us should. We should stay together. It's not safe." I pleaded.

"It seems though they can get in." Kyoya- Senpai commented, his glasses glinting in the light.

"Kyoya- Senpai, are you alright." I asked softly.

"I will be perfectly fine. Just so you know your father was here earlier, but I sent him home, he wasn't doing well, he should be back later to see you. I'll send in the doctor to see you now. It seems I have some business to take care of for now though." Kyoya said as he wheeled himself through the door.

I looked around the room, I was honestly surprised that I head survived, that all of us had survived. But that doesn' mean in the clear yet. I'm sure though Kyoya- Senpai has a a plan. He'll know how to keep us all safe.

"Miss Fujioka? Hello I am the doctor that has been seeing over your time here." He told me sounding very profesional.

"So can I see my friends, I want to see that they're alright." I asked.

"Miss, I don't think that you are quite ready to get up yet, you took quite the beating." The doctor told me.

"But I need to see them." I pleaded.

"Well I suppose that if you have a nurse with you it'll be fine. But first I just want to catch you up on how you are doing." The doctor told me.

"I'm going to be fine right?" I asked nervously. I mean I didn't feel to bad all things considered, but they also had given some pain medication.

"Well so there's you gun shot wounds" The doctor started as he picked up chart and skimmed over it. "We removed the bullet from your hand, leg, and shoulder. The bullet on you side though, it would have been riskier to take it out, you should have no problems with it though. You have 3 broken ribs and two cracked ribs. And as for the cuts we gave you 120 stitches. I also wanted to talk to you about you back. The man who attacked you wrote 'Watch your back'. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do at this point to get rid of it and it will scar but once it's healed there may be more that we can do."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I knew that he had carved something on my back, but why that. What did he have against me. I don't think I've ever done anything that would warrant this sort of attack. Maybe it was a jealous rage sort of thing, but an attack like that, it doesn't make sense.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Kyoya- Senpai wheel himself in in a wheel chair.

"Kyoya- Senpai, what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked hoping that everyone was all right.

"Yes, everyone is fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to assure you that I have ordered for a security detail in this wing. Those bastards won't be hurting anyone else if I have anything to say about it." Kyoya said, anger rising in voice.

"How is everyone else?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well everyone will make a full recovery." Kyoya assured me. "Now, I'll let you rest."

"I wanted to go see everyone else" I protested.

"I think you should rest a little more." Kyoya- Senpai.

"Fine." I muttered.


End file.
